Felcian
Phoenix Wars (Arc 1)= =Felcian= "Of ashes and fire." POWER: 850 Description Felcian is a small phoenix, raised by Aggresi Morthel after both ran away when accused of killing their father, the king Velsin Morthel. She stands at 8 feet tall, with swirling golden flames for eyes. Her soul-fire is armoured with hardened ash, which is shattered and used as fragmentation when she uses Phoenix Fire. Her soul-fire is a blazing red and yellow, which flickers wildly within it's armour. Personality She is rather friendly and kind to most people, however she doesn't take to strangers well. Whilst she can only communicate telepathically, she usually imitates mouth movements with her beak out of habbit. She also doesn't take kindly to threats against her or her close friends. She can only communicate easily with Agarifs, having been raised by them and such tuned into their way of thinking, to the point that she can not communicate with other phoenixes. She has weird moments of standing still and unresponsive, seemingly at random, and sometimes saying random words, or nothing at all. Story Felcian is the main character (protagonist) in Omnitalis. Phoenix Wars details her early years, as well as her running away with Aggresi after the king is killed by Valhin Morthel, and being accused of helping Aggresi assassinate the king in order to usurp the throne. She helps start a small rebel camp as far from the kingdom as possible with Aggresi, (unknowingly) mainly through fear due to the scary reputation phoenixes have. Through the years, her reputation grows enough for many to know she is friendly to all but the Kingdom's troops. She participates in nearly every battle when the Phoenix Wars start, taking on many rolls such as guard, navigator or even directly as a very powerful soldier. She has covered the army when they were overrun and retreated, and is arguably the only reason they manage to fight back in any capacity. In the last battle, the rebels push towards the castle. She expends all her energy, and as her armour starts replenishing an enemy archer penetrates and shatters her ashen armour. As it falls to pieces, slowly killing her, she uses the last of her life to burn ahead, creating a path directly to the castle. She manages to make it back to Aggresi, smoldering and nearly fully ash. Aggresi attempts to try save her somehow, but she falls to ash, happy knowing that because of her, the rebellion had a fighting chance at winning now. Instead of completely dying, as is usually where a phoenix ends up, she is sent to Persna, where she meets Zeroas, the creator, among the council of the other gods. After small amount of bickering whether it was what should happen, Felcian was given a choice whether to enter Arkstoth or not. She refuses, instead suggesting if she could be sent back, to at least look over the kingdom she saved from it's cruel ruler, and to help save it again if it ever fell to trouble. The gods argued, 2 even threatening to smite her for suggesting such a thing, but Zeroas stops the arguments, and grants Felcian her wish. Her soul- dormant, but awake enough to look, hear, feel and think- was implanted into a golden statue that Aggresi built in her memory after killing his traitorous brother. The ruby gem in the statues head disappeared, with a note carved in ash that when the ruby was placed back where it belonged, she would return. Aggresi did his best to find the gem, until he physically couldn't any more. Trivia * Felcian hates the taste of berries * She never met another Phoenix in her life * Two days before they were forced to flee the kingdom, Aggresi gave Felcian a special necklace, with a memory gem in it. She can telepathically leave messages in it, using it as a diary of sorts, and also thought up poems and small stories using it in her downtime. Only she, or other Miatra class Agarifs with her permission can listen to it. * She sleeps standing straight up, unlike normal phoenixes which sleep on their back or front. |-|Forgotten Memories (Arc 2)= =Felki= WIP |-|The shadow of a soul (Arc 3)= =Felki/Cres-dearn= Wip |-|Depthinus (Arc 4)= =Savlia (Saviour)= WIP |-|Three candles in the dark(Arc 5)= (For more information, see Azmy, Eterx and Yaon) General Trivia * Throughout the arcs, her name changes due to changes in the languages causing different translations. In Arc 3 (Soul-fire) she is given the name Cres-dearn by the Avians, which in the Avican language translates to "Burning murderer."